


The Twins

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gotham City - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Injury, Injury Recovery, Joker - Freeform, Jonny Frost - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Loyalty, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Mister J - Freeform, Partners in Crime, Partnership, Platonic Life Partners, Protectiveness, Recovery, Relationship(s), Strong Female Characters, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The King of Gotham, Twins, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, Villanelle, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the clown prince of crime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker was the one that started calling you “The Twins”; first as a joke, just to tease you and Frost, but then it became the nickname that defined your relationship in Gotham’s underworld and not only. You are inseparable and heavens help the person trying to hurt either one of you because it won’t end up well.





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“I wonder what happened here,” J grins, slowly walking around and kicking the bloody corpses on the floor with the tip of his shoe. “Good thing we didn’t come to the meeting, huh Frost?” he addresses the henchman walking by his side.

“Yes, sir. I’m glad you didn’t trust the location, something definitely went down.” Jonny stops in his tracks, noticing a faint movement from one of the bodies right in front of him. “Boss, I think someone is still alive,” he makes The Joker aware, hovering over to take a better look.

You open your eyes, barely being able to focus on the face floating on top of you. It hurts all over.

“Move it, Frost! We’re not on a rescue mission here,” J orders, passing by and continuing to head towards the exit.

Jonny wants to step away but you gather all your strength and grab his leg, wheezing:

“Don’t…don’t leave me…here.”

“What the hell, Frost?! I said let’s go!!!!” J turns around and gets annoyed seeing Jonny in the same spot.

“Don’t…leave…me…here…p-please…” you whisper and lose consciousness, your hand going limp in the pool of blood next to you.

“Oh my God, seriously?!” The Joker cracks his neck, rolling his eyes when he notices his henchman ignoring the instruction. “Everyone, I SAID OUT! Clear the place in 5!” he barks at all the other goons and walks out of the warehouse because he has better things to do than dealing with whatever the hell happened inside that building.

He goes to the front of one of the vans they came with, impatient to drive away and getting ready to create some chaos around Gotham tonight.

“Are you deaf?! Put her down!” J yells at Frost when he notices you in his arms while he struggles to get in the back of the car.

“I know who she is, sir; I thought she looked familiar.”

“I don’t care, drop her or I’ll blow your brains out!”

“It’s Y/N, Mister J, the one we use for our code red,” Frost continues at his own risk, hoping to make his boss change his mind, already pulling your body inside.

“The sniper?!” he suddenly asks, intrigued by the situation. He never saw you before in person, he just hires your services when he needs someone killed and it’s too risky to do it himself. Frost briefly met you a few times before because he is the main one dealing with his boss’s business.

“Yes, sir, her. If she doesn’t die, we can use her again; you know she never misses,” Jonny bluffs, not really knowing why he feels the urge to save you.

“I couldn’t care less if she lives or die, we can find someone else. But since…” and J starts talking louder, irritated,” …you apparently have her in the van, we’ll take her with us. You’re pissing me off!!!!” he growls, adjusting his body in the seat, trying not to explode; if Frost wasn’t so useful he would be dead by now for insubordination.

Jonny doesn’t answer since he is already walking on very, very thin ice…again.

******************** 

“Relax, woman, I’m not here to kill you,” J smirks, watching you stumble to the far side of the bedroom in your tank top and shorts, looking for something to defend yourself with. You were completely out for the last 2 days, you just woke up and saw The Clown Prince of Crime himself staring you down and panicked. “Are you looking for this?” he balances your gun on his finger, letting it drop on your pillow. “Here, you can have it back. It’s not loaded, of course,” he admits.

“W-where am I , Mister J?” you pant, recognizing your famous employer and holding your side, feeling the fresh wound bleeding through the bandages. You have 4 more gun wounds in your body but you are well patched up.

“So you’re Y/N, hm?” he puckers his lips, not answering your question. “Hey, Frosty, your girlfriend’s awake!!!” he opens the door, calling out for him. Then he turns towards you again, gazing at the blood leaking through your fingers from that nasty lesion you try to cover. “You’d better hurry up before she passes out!” J chuckles, observing you strain to keep your balance.

Your vision is getting cloudy but you still spot the man that saved you, aware of whom he is:

“…Jonny Frost,” you kind of smile, collapsing on your knees.

“Go help her, knight in shining armor!” The Joker maliciously commands,” Before she bleeds all over my Goddamn carpet!”

********************

Something definitely clicked right with the two of you. You never really spoke before or spent more than a few minutes together, but that changed once Frost decided to save you that day and take care of you until you got better. The King of Gotham kept you in his service when he found out you have more skills than he thought; he certainly needs experienced people around him. As the months went by, you proved your worth on numerous occasions and now you are one of the two personal bodyguards Mister J has. Yes, you and Frost are assigned the important task of keeping an eye on him all the time, even two when you can spare them.

The Joker was the one that started calling you “The Twins”; first as a joke, just to tease you two, but then it became the nickname that defined your relationship in Gotham’s underworld and not only. You are inseparable and heavens help the person trying to hurt either one of you because it won’t end up well.

From time to time your boss likes to be sassy and complain (actually, he is always sassy and complains):

“If you two are half loyal to me as you are two each other, I think I’ve hit the jackpot here, yes?” he sucks on his silver teeth, waiting for a reply but you are quiet. Great, he is in one of his moods again.

J looks at you and taps his cane on the marble table, continuing:

“Is it true love?” he taunts, licking his lips.

“Huh?” you ask, confused.

“IS. IT. TRUE.LOVE?” he repeats, not letting go. Mister J can be sooo obnoxious, doesn’t have a reputation for nothing.

“Might as well be,” you reply without blinking in a feisty tone since you are a bit annoyed, hoping he won’t distinguish it with the laud background music in the club. You are lucky he didn’t.

“Did the idiot even kiss you yet?” and that evil sparkle in his blue eyes makes you answer in a heartbeat:

“It’s not like that, sir!”

“Is he blind to your, um… charms?” He sure likes to push it, knowing there is nothing you can do about it.

Would you stop it? you think, not in the mood for his interrogation.

“Like I said, it’s not like that, sir.”

“Did he ever try to kiss you?”

Really?! Just drop it!

“No, because I am sure he doesn’t want a black eye!” you mumble, still calm since you have no option.

“Oh, your Twin is here,” The Joker puts his feet up on the table, amused to death when Jonny steps inside the VIP room. “Y/N here tells me you never tried to kiss her, Jonny boy. True or false?”

One look at your face and Frost knows: Fuck, he’s in one of his moods again!

“True; I don’t want a black eye, sir!” The swift, cheeky response makes your boss laugh with that insane, cracked, raspy voice that doesn’t make you cringe anymore, but it used to.

“I’ll be damn, you even read each other’s minds! It is true love,” he gasps, entertained to antagonize you. “How old are you, Doll?”

Why does he want to know this now?!

“37 sir.”

“Frosty too! You are indeed twins; it was meant to be,” he winks at both of you, snickering.

“Jonny’s 39, sir!” you cut his enthusiasm, pissed and fighting to conceal it.

“My, my, my, pardon me. Since I am not the one you guys share your secrets with, I only know bits and pieces,” J ironically scoffs, not happy at your correction. “Guess what, I have an assignment for you,” he switches gears and it’s so like him to do so.

*******************

The mission was a fiasco because the explosives went off sooner than expected and Frost got injured, prompting you to abandon the plan and return to the hideout, facing a very dissatisfied Joker.

Your boss is livid and charges towards you, wanting to probably hit you, but Jonny steps in front of Y/N. Even if he’s covered in cuts and bruises, he won’t stay idle at his boss’s lashing.

“Step aside!” he hisses through his clenched jaw, unnerved his henchman dares to stay in his way.

“It wasn’t her fault,” Frost insists and you pull on his jacket, signaling him to cut it out.

“Who’s fault was it then, hm? I wanted those guns and now I don’t have them. Who’s responsible? I sent The Twins to deal with it!” he fumes, pointing at you.

“It was a mistake, Mister J; it won’t happen again,” you walk from behind your friend, speaking up. “We’ll be more careful.”

“You better be or I’ll finish you both myself!” he threatens, storming out of the office, slamming the door so hard one of the glass ornaments on the wall falls down, shattering to pieces.

“Jerk!” you mumble, placing Frost’s hand around your neck so he can lean on you. “Let’s take you to your room, I need to take care of your injuries.”

*******************

You are afraid your boss will retaliate and you decide to sleep in Jonny’s bedroom at the hideout, guarding him all night after he passed out, exhausted from the crappy day and pain medications.

In early morning J sneaks inside because he needs the map that Frost keeps on his desk (he never cares for privacy) and realizes you are curled up in bed by your best friend with a gun in your right hand and a knife in the other, finally asleep also. That irks him.

Do they really think they could protect themselves if I really wanted to kill them?! He tilts his head to the side, rolling the paper he came for. He hears the gun click behind him and he doesn’t turn around for a few seconds.

“I wouldn’t do that, Y/N,” he sighs and faces you, watching you lower the gun with a wild expression on your face. “You are fortunate I need my Twins, but you are NOT irreplaceable, got it?” he sniffles, surprising you by leaving without further action.

“What was that?” Frost mumbles, barely opening one eye.

“Nothing, go back to sleep, I got you.” He does as told, knowing you mean it; he wouldn’t really trust anybody else with his safety.

********************

A few more months pass by and after numerous missions you finally have time to relax for the night. You plan to use the indoor pool like you always do when there is nobody left at the hideout. You like to go swim naked and enjoy the solitude for a few hours. You wouldn’t know, but a few times you thought you were the only one left there, The Joker was actually present, hidden by darkness, watching you float in the water, humming songs to yourself. He wasn’t necessarily spying on you, but since only the dim lights from the pool were on and you didn’t see him, he decided not to say anything. It wasn’t a bad view anyway.

You walk the long hallway without your clothes on, playing with your long hair, anticipating the nice time you will have. Your Twin was sent to deal with a few new possible business partners and probably will be gone for the rest of the night. You are deep in thought and almost at the edge of the pool when you finally snatch a towel and stop, disappointed:

“Oh,” escapes your lips when you see J inside the pool, resting his chin on the crossed arms he placed on the tiles reel, analyzing you. “Um, I didn’t know you’re here, sir.”

“So what if I am? This is my hideout. What, are you gonna be shy now and bail?” he mocks you, ready to have some fun on your expense since you seat there naked and vulnerable. Yeah, no; he doesn’t really know you.

“I’m never shy!” you drop the towel closer to the edge, getting in the water and swimming right in front of him.

“That’s good, I would hate for you to miss on the fun because of me,” he still tries to make you uncomfortable without succeeding.

“No worries, I’m not,” you get even closer to prove you don’t care you’re there both…naked, apparently. And you really don’t care.

“Say Doll,” and he takes your arms, wrapping them around his neck and keeping them there, really wanting to ridicule you but you have no weird reaction: you don’t try to flee or avert your eyes. “How come you don’t talk to me too much? I’m your boss.”

“You never ask me anything, Mister J,” you tell the truth, not intimidated by his enquiry.

“What’s your favorite color?” The Joker randomly asks, truly desiring to fluster you. Yeah, he wishes. Maybe if he would have taken the time to talk to you more like Frost does, he would know you better.

“Red,” you fastly reply, curious to see where this is leading.

“No, it’s green,” he scoffs.

“Red!” you narrow your eyes.

“It’s green!” he points out with one finger towards his hair.

“Red!” you insist, pointing at your bright red hair.

“You’re annoying, Y/N. I like you better when you don’t say anything.”

You smile but The Joker continues:

“So, who is your favorite person among all these fine people working in our little enterprise here, hm?”

“Frost!” you declare without hesitation and he bites his lip.

“No, it’s me, I’m the boss and everyone’s favorite.”

“It’s Frost, sir,” you reply, persistent in your stubbornness. Why does he think he can make you agree with everything he says?!

“ME!”

“Frost!”

“ME!!!”

“It’s Frost,” you start to laugh when he pushes you away.

“Get out of my pool!” he grumbles, watching you swim away and obeying his request.

You get out and take your towel, stepping away.

“Who’s your favorite, Y/N?” he tries one more time, not wanting to admit things didn’t go according to his little scheme.

“FROST!” you answer over your shoulder.

“You’re fired!” he splashes the water around, starting to float .

“No, I’m not, you need your Twins, Mister J!”

“FIRED!” and you let him have the last word because you don’t want to push it too much.

********************

After half a year or so, your best friend almost got killed because of Mister J. Your boss sent him on a wild goose chase inside Arkham Asylum- he strongly believed they have some new secret rooms built in the basement and he needed to know for sure. Jonny and the other boys didn’t find anything but it was rough as hell to get out of there alive. You weren’t allowed to go on this mission because J “wanted to protect you”, whatever that means in his mind, and it deeply disturbed you when you almost lost your Twin.

** You tiptoe on the dark corridor, undressed because you want to go for a swim, when you change your mind and run back to your room, grabbing your knife and creeping in J’s quarters. It’s only you and him at the hideout. You left Frost at his apartment after the ordeal last night; he definitely needs to rest properly following sweep-the - place-for-nothing Arkham stupid task.

The Joker is a light sleeper so he senses your movement, distinguishing your shape in the blackness as soon as he opens his eyes. He hears you whimper.

“What’s wrong, Y/N? Did something happen?” he lifts his head from the pillow and you don’t reply, you just step on the bed, dropping on top of him, panting. He gets the wrong idea when he realizes you’re naked. “Where were you last night, hm? You never showed up! Nobody makes me wait, Princess, not even one of The Twins,” he purrs, sliding his hands down your waist.

“I waited for Jonny,” you whisper and he doesn’t have time to react when the sharp blade pierces the pillow, barely grazing his cheek without cutting it. He didn’t notice it. “If he gets murdered because of you, better make sure I’m dead too because I will kill you!!!”

“Are you kidding me?!” he slaps your side, grunting under your weight when you unexpectedly pin his hands above his head, upset and not giving a damn about the consequences. “Don’t make me mad!” he menaces, not knowing if he wants to grant your dying wish yet. “Let go, NOW!”

He senses the tears falling on his chest and you release him, ready for his reaction, whatever it may be; you just couldn’t help it.

But he doesn’t do anything; he seats under your body in complete silence and so do you. The Joker finally pulls the knife out of his pillow and takes it to your throat, nipping your skin and you don’t defend yourself at all, even if you are capable to do so.

“Don’t ever do shit like this again, do you hear me??!!” he grinds his silver teeth, really feeling pissed. You could have easily ended him and he didn’t see it coming, that’s what’s aggravating him the most. “DO. YOU. HEAR. ME?” he emphasizes the words, cutting your flesh a bit more.

“Yes, I hear you,” you move your head backwards, distancing a notch from the blade.

“I told you before: I need my Twins, but you are not irreplaceable woman!” He tosses the knife on the floor and you get up, gulping, wanting to go when he stops you. “I didn’t say you can leave!”

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” you admit holding your throat, feeling warm blood on your fingers.

“I don’t care, you’re the one that came in the first place!” J snaps at you, yanking your fingers away from your cut. “Let me see,” he leans over and turns on the lamp, inspecting the wound he inflicted on you. “You’ll live, no worries, doesn’t look that bad.” He wipes the blood, then cleans his hands on the sheet. “And stop crying, your Twin is fine! Sometimes I wonder if you’re his girl or mine. After tonight’s events, I really don’t know which is which,” he grouchily moves you off him, and you slide on your knees, reaching for a tissue that you use to wrap your neck with for a few seconds before changing it with a clean one. 

“I said you can’t leave!” J keeps you on the bed when you try to get up again. “You have to make it up to me; I didn’t kill you so you owe me!”

“I didn’t kill you either so we’re even,” you defy him, covering your breasts with your long hair, taking another tissue out of the box. He moves your hair away, switching his position to a more comfortable one closer to you.

“Don’t tell me you’re suddenly shy!” he points out, gesturing you to come by him.

“I’m never shy,” you reply, already in a bad mood and startled after all that happened in the last couple of days.

“Keep it that way,” he snarls when you cuddle next to him, looking at each other with a mixture of hate, relief and who knows what else. “Here, I’ll hold it,” he offers to keep the tissue in place and his fingers go around your neck:

“I could break it right now!”

“Jonny will avenge me,” you calmly answer, confident he really would.

“You damn Twins, I created a monster!” he pecs on your lips, tightening his grip but not strong enough to make you choke.

“It’s true love,” you repeat what he always teases you and Frost with, closing your eyes.

“Probably; I’m starting to get jealous,” he whispers, shrieking the words.

“Don’t be, Mister J. The Clown Prince of Crime can’t afford that,” you place your head on his chest with his fingers still clenched on the tissue around your neck.

“Stop being sassy, Y/N, or Frost will have to try and revenge your death in the morning!”

“Yes, sir…” you agree, smiling to yourself, not being afraid of his threats. Your Twin will always have your back.

It really must be true love.


End file.
